The invention is an improvement on the conventional square, which has a centered blade position and common leg lengths of approximately a half-inch. The conventional square however, is not well-suited for odd-shaped, large-radius, or round-shaped surfaces, as the traditional square cannot reach over or within depths and still provide an accurate, reliable squared line or reference.
The invention improves upon the traditional square by enabling one to reach greater distances into materials and assemblies by having a greater-proportioned reach from the blade.